projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
GUN PUNS! ¦ Enter the Gungeon
Jared dodges bullets shooting bullets in Enter the Gungeon. Synopsis Jared plays Enter the Gungeon, which is like Binding of Issac - except as a bullet hell. This is one of the coolest games Jared has ever played. Jared plays as a Pilot. Everything in the game is some kind of gun pun. Jared takes damage on the first enemy. All the enemies are bullets shooting bullets! Jared uses the walls and tables as cover. Jared explains how the mechanics work. Jared is taking a lot more damage then he would like, but soon finds health. Jared finds a backpack. Jared ends up at a deadend, and teleports elsewhere. He finds another chest which has a snowballer in it. Jared reaches a shop. He heads over to the boss. He fights the Bullet King. Jared dodge out of the way of a lot of bullets. Jared might as well use his room clearers. The Bullet King is defeated. Jared finds a barrel gun. Jared can now shoot fish at people! Slapping enemies with fish make enemies confused! Jared is surprised as an iron maiden shoots large bullets at him. Jared shoots at snipers. Ghosts teleport around. Jared finds a derringer. Jared slows down the iron maiden. Another shop is blocked off. Jared realizes that it is a boss, not the shop. Jared can dodge over pits. Jared finds the vertibrake 47. He likes this weapon. Jared gets stuck in a corner and takes 2 hearts of damage in one room. Jared arrives at a shop. Jared comes across a secret. Jared buys a key to open the locked door, but it doesn't work. Jared finds a difficult room with an iron maiden. He finds the cell key. Jared falls into a hole after not paying attention. He finds a heart in the chest near where he fell in. Jared finds a ammo synthesiser. He makes his way back to the cell, rescuing someone. Jared comes across the gorgun boss. Jared dodges her attacks. Jared gets stuck in a pool of doop, and has to look away during one of hyer attacks. Jared is killed by the gorgun. Jared searches for the girl he saved earlier. Jared heads back in. Jared asks the bullets if it is OK to fire their own kind. Jared kills more shotgun enemies. He finds the table tech money item. Jared likes that he can flip tables for money. Jared tests the new table flipping ability. Jared finds a mega doucer. This supersoaker is the best weapon. Jared reaches the next boss, and he fights the bullet king again. He user the super soaker which is like a laser. Jared kills the bullet king, and gets a blunderbuss. Jared is having fun. Jared falls into another pit as he tests his new gun. Jared tries to save a guym but soon discovers that he was a bad guy instead! Jared enters a room full of snipers. Jared makes noises when he uses his super soaker, and gets killed. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos